Ten Easy Steps to Get The Guy Of Your Dreams
by dearlybelovedangel
Summary: Riku decides to write a book on how to get Sora Haruki to be his in just ten easy steps. Flexible on the easy part. And by steps he means huge steps. Soriku.
1. You Got Me

**A/N:** First Soriku story :D The idea just came to me. Riku's POV. Maybe I'll change it for a few chapters later.

**Rating:** M for now.

**Pairing:** Sora/Riku obviously. Maybe some Akuroku (even if I'm not too into this pairing). Um...yeah. Haha.

**Summary:** Riku decides to write a book on how to get Sora Haruki to be his in just ten easy steps. Flexible on the easy part.

* * *

**Ten Easy(?) Steps to Get The ****Girl (Guy)**** of Your Dreams**

_Introduction_

So, hey. Um, never really wrote a book before so this will probably need a lot of editing. My name is Riku Masaru. Well this here is supposed to be my book on how to get your dream girl—or guy in my case—to notice you as more than just a friend or maybe just notice you. Well actually it's more of _my_ quest on how to get this (amazing, beautiful, justgoddamnwonderful) boy to notice me as more than a friend. If you hadn't noticed, yes I'm gay. And in love. So terribly in love that I had to actually write this book. To maybe help someone other than me. _And_ also to organize my plans. Pathetic, I know.

It's unusual for me to be pathetic. I am, after all, pretty popular in school. Girls practically swarm me in the hallways, guys want to be me, heck even the teachers loved me. Well most of the teachers anyway. The only person who I actually did want to love me, doesn't. At least not in the romantic sense.

Now let me explain to you guys the love of my life. I swear we're destined to be together forever…he just doesn't know it yet.

His name is Sora Haruki. He has spiky brown hair that despite its appearance is quiet soft. He has this beautiful smile that lights up the whole room when he walks in. He has these entrancing blue eyes that just show what emotions hide underneath. Other than his obvious good looks, he is just...I don't know how to describe it. He never judges anyone and even if someone treats him horribly, fortunately no one does, he would still show kindness to them. Even if I'm having the most absolute shittiest day ever, he manages to make me a glowing, happy person with an idiot smile on my face. He never hesitates to help a friend in need, no matter what the favor is. He's an overall...great guy.

Of course, he's not completely perfect. He's not exactly the greatest singer but I find that cute. He sucks at trigonometry and chemistry but, hey, so do I. He has a pretty short temper and a tad sensitive. I'll try not to tease him too much. No one's perfect but I love him just the way he is.

I don't know how I managed to be lucky enough to meet a person like him.

You see, I knew there was some kind of connection when we first met each other's eyes.

How about I go back to when I had first met Sora. It was somewhere in the middle of sophomore year. I think I remembered it exactly.

It was another boring first day at school. Not that school was ever interesting. I usually skip first period because math was definitely not my thing. Which really sucks since it's my first period. So I'm practically dead. I could've slept in or something. I don't know why I bothered coming in. Mondays reek. Maybe I just wanted to learn. Pretty sure that wasn't it but I came anyway for God knows what reason.

Which leads me to sitting there at my desk, bored out of my mind. People had attempted to talk to me but I simply wasn't in the mood and just brushed them off. Call me cold, but hey I'd like some alone time. The bell rings and I was just waiting for the teacher to start the lesson (not that I was going to pay attention anyway) and for this day to be over, when suddenly this adorable kid comes running into the classroom, panting with his cheeks all flushed. This definitely perked me up.

"Sorry, I'm late!" he says. Even his voice fascinated me. Mrs. Lockhart glanced up with a warm smile. She looks down the attendance list and then glances back at the ruffled brunet. Our school uniforms are pretty boring but on him, wow. He didn't have his white collared shirt buttoned up all the way and it wasn't tucked into his black pants. His tie wasn't tied properly and was flung over one shoulder. He had a black messenger back slung over the other shoulder. All in all, it made him look all that more attractive. His blue eyes under those brunet bangs suddenly made eye contact with mine. I suddenly realized I had been staring. Did he see me checking him out? As soon as the contact was there, he looked away and back at Mrs. Lockhart who stood up.

"Ah, you must be the new student, Sora," she goes. Sora, Sora, _Sora._ It fit him. Perfectly. "You mind telling us about yourself, Sora?"

Yes, please do. I was practically on the edge of my seat to know this Sora.

"Well...uh I'm Sora Haruki. Um, I moved here from Twilight Town with my twin, Roxas. I used to live here in Destiny Islands when I was like, seven, but moved because my dad had gotten a job in Twilight. It kinda sucked because I liked the beaches here and—oh I'm rambling…sorry."

Wait, no, talk more! Damn it. Mrs. Lockhart had shook her head with a smile, saying she didn't mind at all. She then asked the class if anybody had any questions.

"You have a twin?" someone had yelled from the back. I was pretty sure it was Selphie. Sora smiles at the person's excited tone and nods. I noticed he had an amazing smile. I would have probably melted if he smiled at me like that.

"What are your favorite hobbies?" the blonde, Demyx, asked. Sora seemed to think for a while I had, guiltily, enjoyed seeing the brunet bite his lip while doing so.

"Um, well back in Twilight, me and Rox would skateboard around the sandlot. I like swimming too. Err...we used to have Struggle tournaments and I guess I enjoyed those even if I did get my ahh...butt kicked a couple of times." My thought process during that: Hm, a skateboarder. A shirtless Sora huh? No, bad Riku! So cute. Mrs. Lockhart nodded in approval at his change of words. I found it cute how he blushes so easily.

"What's Struggle?" another blonde, Tidus, asked.

"How to explain...uh it's this tournamnet where we use these Struggle bats to fight each other and whoever goes down first loses. It sounds a lot better than how I explained it," Sora said, a bit embarrassed at his wording. "I could show you sometime if you'd like."

Tidus seemed like he was really interested in the sport and he nodded excitedly. "I'd totally love that!" Sora gave him a smile and I couldn't help but frown. He was getting so popular at such a fast pace. Dang. At this rate, by the end of the day, I would have been lucky to even get in a sentence. This should be the best time to talk to him now. As I was about to raise my hand to ask a question, Mrs. Lockhart cleared her throat.

"I think that's enough questions for now. You all are poor Sora with them," Mrs. Lockhart said, looking at Sora apologetically. "I'm sure you all can talk to him after class to make him feel more welcome." Man, I was shooting daggers at her for that whole period just for that.

"Nice to meet you all," he concludes with a dazzling smile. The class seemed to like him as they all chanted "Nice to meet you, Sora!" before the brunet turned back to the teacher.

"Um, let's see…where to put you…" she says as her eyes glance around the classroom. I mentally cheered in my head. YES! I LOVE THIS DAY! THE SEAT NEXT TO ME IS EMPTY. The annoying girl next to me had probably transferred classes. I love my life. Now we'll get to know each other, and then I can ask him out, we'll fall in love, and then we'll live happily...

"Sit next to…Axel over there. Axel, raise your hand please," she gestured to the annoying redhead in the back.

"Yo, over here, cutie!" Axel says, waving his hand enthusiastically. My thoughts? NO, WHAT THE HELL MRS. LOCKHART? I HATE YOU, I HATE THIS DAY. Fuck my life. Why would she seat this cute, innocent brunet next to the crazy, pestering, perverted pyromaniac? I'm way easier to talk to than that egghead and I would be more than happy to show him around the school. Axel is the WORST person to meet on your first day of school. I couldn't help glancing back every few seconds to see how Sora was doing. He didn't seem to be bothered by Axel…yet. The stupid redhead seemed to be flirting with him but Sora just laughed at whatever stupid pick-up lines he was feeding him.

During one of these glances, Sora seemed to have caught me. I froze not knowing how he would react but he just smiled and gave a slight wave. I waved back stupidly until Mrs. Lockhart appeared in front of my desk.

"Riku, pay attention. I'm sure you can ogle Sora later and not in my class, hm?" she said, teasingly. I couldn't even think of a comeback because technically, it was true. Majority of the class had laughed, not used to me being stumped and not having a comeback. I turned bright red. Me…_blushing_. This is definitely not my day. Then I heard an amused laugh. I glanced back one more time. Sora threw another smile my way. Sora had laughed. And not because of Axel. Sure, it could've been that he was laughing _at_ me but he had still laughed because of me. Score 1 for me. Going to class was totally worth it.

I think at that moment, I knew. I knew he got me.

And so, it started my quest. My quest to get the guy, the guy that doesn't hesitate to make my heart beat faster, the guy who brightens up my life, the guy who is my best friend. Thus this book formed.

I mean I don't think it was merely coincidence that I met him. What if I hadn't decided to go to math class? I wouldn't have had a chance to meet Sora. And then I wouldn't have had all the moments I shared with him later on.

My journey to make the (straight?) Sora Haruki realize that:

1). He's gay.

2). He's head over heels in love with me.

Surely with my looks and experience...not too hard.

Right?

* * *

**A/N:** This was actually superhard to write for me. And then next chapters are the steps, obviously. I think this'll be fun to write. Pretty exciting stuff. Haha. Gah, I suck at the whole past tense/ present tense stuff so I apologize if there were any errors. You might all be going 'Riku's memory ain't _thaat_ good.' JUST PRETEND THAT IT IS. Like that camera girl Cam Jansen or whatever her name was.

I didn't add the orbs part in the Struggle part because I feel it would be weird. "We hit each other with these bats and everytime you get hit, orbs fall out of you, and whoever collects the most orbs wins." Actually it wouldn't have been too weird. Eh.

Sora's last name Haruki means "clear up or sun, sunlight, combined with radiance, shine, or life."

Riku's last name means "victory."

_Review, por favor ;)_


	2. Flirting with a Dab of Paint

**A/N:** Chapter 1! Well technically it's chappie 2. This book is more like a diary (not that Riku would admit that) to him. A book but with personal flair and to help keep track of progress. I'm going to make the first section is his book, then the middle section is his real life, and then the last section is his book again.

Currently listening to From Where You Are by Lifehouse.

I felt the need to tell you guys. Dunnowhy. I think I'll do that every chapter just for the heck of it. And thanks for the reviews btw(: Anyways, onwards to the story!

* * *

_Chapter One- Flirting_

_Okay, first off, I forgot to mention that I'm in my Senior year. We all are._

_Which is why I'm a tad more desperate to get him. It never really occurred to me that we might never see each other again. I really need to get my feelings out to him so he won't run off and find himself a muscular, hot, model boyfriend. Wait, I'm not even sure he's gay. Which is kind of depressing._

_I'm not sure if I told you people this yet, but I'm actually writing this as I go along. I'm not really even sure if it's going to work. And this is coming from the "selfish, narcissist, cocky bastard." Exact words from Axel. Thanks for that, by the way. Axel is actually not that bad. We're actually pretty close, weird seeing how I hated his guts back in sophomore year. Not my fault the guy is a tad annoying._

_Anyway, I'm at least 99% sure this will work. First step. Flirting. Easy right? I flirted many times before. Flirting shows you're interested. Flirting shows that you want them. Unless of course, you flirt with everyone. Then that just shows that you're horny. It makes the flirtee feel that they're special. Good right?_

_I mean, Sora's no girl, but I'm think he's some kind of closet romantic. I went to his house once and saw all these romance novels on the floor. Fascinating. I'll make sure to make my lines a bit more cheesy and dramatic._

_So off I go...off to the library!_

* * *

Sora was probably in the library for a number of reasons...reading not being one of them. He only reads when he's completely alone, not even a library is quiet or secluded enough. First, cramming for a test. He never studies before a test because he wants to 'rest his mind' the night before. Which doesn't make any sense since he usually studies the actual day of the test. Second, completing some homework or project that he probably forgot about. I usually always help but only if he asks. I don't want to seem too eager. I mean, I'd do anything for him. If he doesn't ask, then I just sit there and watch him work for the whole period.

I scan the library but all I saw was Zexion, who was always in the library, and Mrs. Gainsborough, the librarian. I approached her desk and waited patiently for her to finish stamping some overdue books.

"Hello, Riku. Come to check out some books?" she asked sweetly, looking up at me from behind her glasses.

"Um, actually, I was wondering if Sora came in during this period," I ask, trying hard not to blush. See, I never blushed before. _Never_. Just so happens the habit started in sophomore year. Mrs. Gainsborough gave me a look and I wasn't sure what kind of a look. I wasn't sure if anybody else knew about my infatuation with Sora, but I try my best not to let anyone know until I was certain he felt the same way back. Even if already half of our friends knew.

"Sorry, he only showed up this morning to hand in some books but that was it," she said, smiling apologetically. Sora, handing books in on time? That was new.

"Oh that's alright. I'll check somewhere else then. Thanks," I say quickly before rushing out. Hm, so check off library. Maybe the cafeteria. The boy always seemed to be hungry. I don't know how he still manages to stay thin. Jocks...

I ran into the cafeteria and out to the outside grass area where he usually eats, right under a big oak tree. Sora for some reason likes to eat alone but he lets me join him sometimes. That makes me incredibly happy inside but of course I don't tell him that. It definitely made me happy when he didn't let Axel sit with him. I mean, Axel and I became sort of friends when he kept hanging around Sora but that doesn't change the fact that I absolutely hate it when he flirts with him_._

I glance up at the sunny sky and I can't help but think of him, again. I think it relaxes Sora to be able to sit outside. He hates being cooped up in a building all day. Sora really reminds me of a bird sometimes. He likes seeing the sky above his head and sitting on the grass. I really like sitting with him during lunch, just not speaking and enjoying the silence. Sometimes Sora shares some stories he thinks of on the top of his head. I don't speak when he tells these stories. I just like hearing the sound of his voice...and I always have to resist saying 'You're so cute.'

Thinking about all this made me see him that much more. I nearly sprinted towards his spot and frowned. Only Roxas, Sora's twin, and Axel were there. Well they sure seemed pretty cozy.

"Hey, Roxas. Do you know where Sora is?" I said, interrupting their little moment. Roxas immediately backed away from Axel, much to the redhead's disappointment. The period had fifteen minutes left and I was starting to panic. Sure, I had a lot of opportunities to woo him. It was still November but I was really prepared today. I mean, I had so many lines in my head just waiting to sweep him off his feet. The sooner I make him mine, the happier I'll get.

"Uh, not sure. Said something about finishing some big project," Roxas said, shrugging. Well, sure that helps a lot.

"Did he say where?" I ask.

"I'll help you look for him!" Axel said, about to stand up, but I quickly grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"No, no. You have to keep Roxas company. Besides you need to finish your lunch." No way in hell was I going to spend time with Axel. Guy just doesn't know when to shut the fuck up.

"We're actually done. We can go help look for him," Roxas said, with a bright smile. Darn blonde. The one time he was without his twin and now that opportunity is gone.

So here we are walking around the hallways, looking for Sora. I already checked the study room but he wasn't there either. If he wasn't there doing his project, then where was he? We had went from the fifth floor all the way to the eighth. This was the art floor...I doubt that—

"Hey, Roxas!" I quickly snapped my head to that familiar voice to see Sora standing there, waving at us, or rather his blonde half. I wasn't surprised. A bit annoyed that Roxas hogged all of his brother's attention, sure, not surprised. They were always particulary close. Probably a twin thing. Roxas quickly bounced towards his twin and hung his arm over his shoulder. I walked over there slowly, repeating my lines in my head. Pre-wedding jitters were kind of equivalent to how I was feeling at this moment. Axel strode over there too and put his arm on Sora's head, flattening his hair. They were all facing the wall for some reason.

"Whatcha got here, Sora?" Axel asked. I finally got a good view of what they were staring at. It was a big poster paper with many vibrant colors and a drawing of a person with a red hunting cap.

"I'm helping my teacher create a poster of The Catcher in the Rye. Namine, Kairi, and Wakka are helping me but they went to the cafeteria to get something to eat." Sora looked absolutely adorable. He had some white paint on one cheek and some red paint in his hair. I almost reached out to wipe the paint off his cheek, hand lifted, when Sora seemed to notice me standing there. Great. Boy didn't even know I was here.

"Hi, Riku!" I snapped out of it and saw him smiling brightly at me. I quickly snapped my hand back, hoping nobody noticed. Axel smirked at me and how I wished to wipe that look off his face. I glanced back at Sora. All the things I planned to say to Sora just completely left my mind. And Roxas and Axel were there so that didn't ease my nerves at all.

"Hey, Sora." I always wondered if he could hear the hint of adoration or longing in my voice sometimes. I try hard not to show but I seriously think Roxas knows. Actually I think everybody knows except Sora. "I didn't know you could draw. Or paint for that matter."

"Mmhm. I love it. I actually go to art class after school sometimes." I made an 'O' shape with my mouth in understanding. So that's why he told me not to wait for him after school some days. I used to wait for him afterschool anyway just to make sure he got home safe.

"Sora, why didn't you ask me to help you?" Roxas asked. "You know I love art."

"Yeah right. You would only come since Namine's here," Sora teased. Roxas's face turned bright red as he shoved the brunet's shoulder. Sora laughed and I don't think that I could ever get enough of his laughter. I glance at Axel's face and saw that he looked pissed off. What crawled up his ass?

"Roxas, hey!" I turned my head to see Namine, Kairi, and Wakka had come back. Namine was the one who had spoken."Oh, Axel and Riku, you guys came too. Did you all come to see our beautiful masterpiece?"

"You guys did great," I said, looking directly at Sora. He was positively beaming.

"I drew Holden," he stated proudly.

"It's really great, Sora, but this masterpiece doesn't even compare to this work of art," I said, gesturing to all of Sora's body. It was really out of my mouth before I thought it through. And I swear I squeaked out that last part. Everybody went quiet as I stood there as awkward as I could be. Then Axel started to laugh at me.

"Where did you get that from? No, no, I totally know where." I gave him a warning glare. "A really crappy pick-up line book, that's where!" he laughed. I really wanted to punch him. And I really hope Sora didn't laugh. I hesitantly brought my eyes up to his. He just gave me a smile.

"I didn't think it was that bad," he said, shrugging while returning back to the poster. Well that didn't go exactly how I planned. Sora seemed to just have brushed off my flirting with him. This stinks. And why did his smile look sort of sad? I don't know how a smile could possibly look sad, but it did. Maybe it was the fact that it didn't quite reach his eyes.

They all carried on their conversations while I slid down on the floor, against the wall and watched them work. I guess this just wasn't the right time. I'd have to wait till I was alone with him. What happened to overconfident, flirty Riku? Just wonderful, he disappeared in my time of need! Goddamnit.

After the bell rang, everybody went their separate ways when Sora offered to clean up the mess. I, of course, stayed behind as well.

"Do you always clean up after them?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. Well we just can't have you cleaning alone can we? I started helping him pick up all his art supplies.

"Yeah, I make most of these messes anyway," he said, laughing lightly, as he tried scrubbing the paint off the floor with a wet cloth.

"Well aren't you the little devil," I smirk. "Though, I wouldn't mind if you punished me." I found myself delighted at the blush that soon appeared on Sora's cheeks. Good to know I still got some left in me. He can't possibly brush that one off, now can he? It was kind of disappointing that he didn't say anything back. We both just sat there against the wall in silence for a few minutes. It was a comfortable silence and I was glad I didn't ruin it. I found that I didn't mind if I missed class. Sora then smirked at me and smeared some paint across my cheek. Yup, I didn't mind at all.

"Come here, you!" I playfully glare at him and then pounced on him. He let out a squeak of surprise as he fell onto his back. I straddled him and quickly dip two fingers in the nearest open paint bucket, which happened to be red, and dabbed some on his nose.

"Hey, Rudolph," I tease. He glares at me and I laugh. God, he looked so adorable like this, underneath me. Great, my mind was _not_ supposed to wander there. He then quickly slapped some yellow on my cheek. I didn't even realize he stuck his hand in the paint bucket. Hormones...

"Oh, it's on," I merely said when I started to tickle him and I swear, Sora is the most ticklish guy I have ever seen. He nearly shrieked and then tried pushing me off. I was really trying hard not to do anything I was going to regret. Sora is under me, writhing and squirming. Not that bad right?

"_Riku_!" Bad thoughts, bad thoughts. Think of...old grandmas shopping for giftcards or something. Or ugly cats. That didn't help much when Sora suddenly arched up towards me. It was probably a bad idea for me to straddle him. I seriously hope I don't get a...problem in the lower department.

"S-stop! R-riku, really…stop!" he choked out between laughs. He started to tear up and his arms sort of stopped trying to push me off and was now currently trying to cover his face. He was just too cute. "Mercy! M-mercy!"

I finally gave the kid a break (mainly cause I was enjoying this a little too much) and reluctantly got off him. "That was an insult to my masculinity," he mutters. He turns to face me and gives me this glare but dropped it and smiled when he saw me smiling. I don't think Sora can ever stay mad at anybody. I doubt he has ever held a grudge in his lifetime. I don't think I ever stop smiling when I'm with this ball of sunshine.

I suddenly reach out and touched his cheek. When he looked at me questioningly, I simply stated, "You still have some white paint there." I didn't really intend for it to come off but I just really wanted to touch his cheek just like before but now we were alone and it just made it seem more real. He didn't seem to mind which relieved me. I mean, I wasn't really doing it hard enough (...that's what she said) to actually get any paint off. He looked like he was going to close his eyes. I gave it one last stroke with my thumb and removed my hand.

So there we are, just lying down next to each other in the empty hallway, paint smeared on our faces and with big dorky smiles on our lips.

"I'll get you back for that," Sora suddenly said. "The tickling I mean..."

"Oh really?" I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll even get some green in your hair while I'm at it," Sora said, trying to stay serious. I hummed in response and reminded him I wasn't ticklish.

"Maybe I'll find your tickle spot," Sora said, innocently. I widened my eyes at that as I turned to face him. He then smiled, sort of deviously might I add, and then winked. He _winked_ at me. I was really at a loss for words. I opened my mouth and then closed it again. _Holyshit, Sora's flirting with me._ And it was turning me on. Sora then suddenly started to laugh.

"Man, you should've seen the look on your face!" he said, pointing to my (totally embarrassed) face. How was I supposed to know he was going to go all sexy, flirty Sora on me? He never flirted before. Or did he? Have I been misinterpreting him this entire time? Nah. Sora didn't flirt. He was probably just getting me back for earlier.

"Shut it, Rudolph," I say back and then smirked when Sora stopped laughing and in response, stuck his tongue out at me. Then he had tried to rub the red paint off his nose with the back of his hand, unsuccessfully. It only smudged it more.

"Sora, I think you missed a spot," I joke, tapping his nose lightly. I'll have any excuse to touch the boy. "You look like you have a cold or a case of really bad allergies."

"Shut up," he frowned, sitting up. It would've actually been believable if he didn't let a smile slip through. "I'll wash this off in the bathroom real quick. Can't go around looking like this."

"Sure you can," I said, getting hold of his wrist when he was going to stand up. "Besides, I think you look quite cute like this." Sora became quiet all of a sudden. I was going to ask what's wrong when he spoke up and slowly removed his wrist from my grasp.

"I think we should get to class. I really can't miss another History lesson," he says, with a small smile.

"Oh, right." I tried not to look dejected at that. I really, _really_ wouldn't have minded to skip class with him but I guess if he wanted to go to class. After actually cleaning up, we got our late passes from Ms. Vanille, and dropped off the poster and supplies. I insisted I walk Sora to class.

"Do you need me to wait for you after school?" I ask hesitantly. "Unless you have art class afterschool of course." Sora lived really far away from the school. It was about an hour train ride back and then a ten minute bus ride. I, of course, took the liberty of driving him home ever since I was able to drive legally. Before I could drive, I used to take the train home with him, lying and saying I lived close by. He figured it out eventually and made me stop out of guilt. I just didn't like the idea of Sora getting home alone at night.

"I don't have art class today," he said. My face immediately brightened up. "But I do have Blitzball practice." And just like that, my face fell. And concern filled it. Sora seemed to have noticed it and gave me a big smile.

"S'okay Riku. I'll just take the train like always," he reassured me. "No big deal."

"No!" I coughed and tried to make it seem like I didn't overreact. "I mean...I don't really trust you to take the bus or train that late. Practice does run late sometimes doesn't it?"

Sora thinks about and nods a bit.

"So how about I wait for you?" Sora quickly shook his head.

"No, no. I'm sure you have much better things to do than wait for me afterschool. Besides, I could just ask Tidus or someone else from the team to drive me back." It's funny. I always had plans after school with my friends but somehow I ended up ditching those plans for Sora. It was a pretty smooth transition and I don't think they minded much. It's kind of sad that my _friends_ and I weren't all that close. And there was no way in hell that I am going to trust Sora with that blonde bimbo. Or anyone else for that matter. I don't even know how Tidus managed to get his driver's license.

"I don't have _any_ plans, whatsoever. Sora…I'll wait okay?" I said in a sort of finalizing way. Sora just stood there for a moment and then nodded and smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem, now get to class," I said, nudging him forward. One last smile and then he disappears in the room. I sigh and then trudge along to get to my class. One more period and then Chemistry with Sora. I can wait it out. Sora is actually one of my true real friends. My best friend. I'm not sure if he feels the same way about me. Yeah sure, little me getting all insecure. I just feel like people hang out with me to get something out of it. Whether it be my body, my money, being able to take a ride in my car, or my popular status in school. I was so sick of it but Sora. Sora is real. He makes me feel like I'm worth something.

The next thought that came to mind.

I wonder if Sora realized he walked into class with all that paint on his face. And then the next thought that came to mind was if he was going to wash it off.

During Physics, I glance at Sora's table. He was leaning his cheek on one hand while listening to whatever Kairi was saying. He then glances at my table and catches me in the act. Wow, déjà vu much? He smiles and waves slightly at me. I wave back before turning around, grinning stupidly when I realized he still had the red paint on his nose.

* * *

_Alright. Things could've gone better, I'll admit that. The rest was perfect. I don't think I can hold it in much longer. It's been almost three years of longing for Sora._

_I get nervous just thinking about flirting with him. I mean if I try to win him, I have to do something I'm comfortable with it right? But just because it wasn't such a good idea for me doesn't mean it can't be for you._

_But just saying, I think you should really be yourself. If flirting isn't in your comfort zone, then don't do it. You'll probably end up looking like a fool. Very much like I did. And I'm pretty sure we were both equally uncomfortable. And if you suck at it...then that really means you shouldn't do it._

_I thought it was in my comfort zone. I mean, I've done it far too many times for it not to be. It's just with Sora, it feels weird. I feel much better when I go natural. And I'm pretty sure he's more comfortable without my flirting. Even if he did flirt back that one time. Totally didn't mind that one bit to be honest (and I wouldn't mind if he did it more...)_

_Insert exasperated sigh. I'm not going to give up. Game face on. He won't know what hit him._

* * *

**A/N: **If anything confuses you, please ask. I would be if I were you guys to be honest.

Thanks to **Kichou, ****Cilla, x3AnimeLovex3, iyfanatic, and mochiusagi** for reviewing!(:

Also to **iyfanatic**, I try, I try xD Sorry 'bout them problems, maybe I'll do a rewrite later in the future. Oh...yeah the errors were _totally_ intentional for Riku. o-o'.

I shall individually reply from now on.

_Gangstaaaas, review?_


	3. Sensitivity With Soup on the Side

**A/N: **Not really much to say haha. Well Sora's favorite band in this is made up. I felt it was too much work picking a band that fit Sora's tastes. Breathe Deception is actually a song my friend showed me that I like so...yeah. Nothing too creative there. Haha I made Sora such a romantic.

* * *

_Chapter Two- Sensitivity_

_So yesterday didn't go too well. I mean, sure I flirted, and made a total fool of myself. I can't woo Sora for my life. I must redeem myself. _

_Here we are with the topic of sensitive people._

_Now I know some girls/guys are into sensitive significant others. _

_You know the one that treats girls like princesses and stuff like that? Where girls go all 'awww' when the guy cries at some sad movie._

_I mean, I'm not a sensitive guy. I could break up with someone just like that and wouldn't care about how they feel or if they'll hate me forever. _

_Sora is completely different. _

_Just the thought of breaking his heart could kill me. I'm complete goo around him. Around him, I could be sensitive. I would lose my self esteem, humiliate myself, and put myself in the worst situations just for him. I just need to show that side more often. But I think I'll pass on the crying over sad movies part. _

_Then again, sensitivity for me is like vulnerability. And no one likes being vulnerable. But if that will win Sora over, who am I to complain?_

_Girls—and some guys—love sweet, loving guys who act like gentlemen. Hey, your girl feeling down? Give her some flowers, some chocolate, maybe a sweet kiss on the cheek. Take her out to her favorite restaurant. Expensive one if she prefers. _

_Just do everything in your power to make sure they're comfortable. _

* * *

I was currently in the cafeteria, trying to catch up on some homework I didn't do before. Roxas and Axel sat across from me, talking quietly so I couldn't even hear a word. I hated it when they did that. I glanced around and frowned. Sora still didn't show up. He wasn't here this morning either…

"Hey, Roxas, where's your brother?" I spoke out loud enough for them to turn their attention to me. Roxas's whole body went rigid and his face stiffened.

"Oh…he has a bad cold. Couldn't come to school today," Roxas mumbled, looking downward. He looked worried sick.

"Nothing _too_ bad, I hope," I said, frowning.

"If it **was** I would've stayed home!" Roxas almost growled. He sighed and then pulled on his blonde hair. "I wanted to stay home b-but today's lab day a-and I have 3 tests today and an essay due and he wouldn't let me and I'm a horrible brother…"

"Roxy, calm down," Axel cooed and wrapped an arm around Roxas's shoulders. The blonde was currently covering his face with his hands. I never saw a pair of twins that attached at the hip.

Actually, twins are pretty unusual here in Destiny Islands.

"I'm coming to visit afterschool," I stated. Roxas all but glared at me.

"No way, Sora needs some time to himself and he won't have the strength for anybody to visit," he said. I inwardly sighed. I hated it when Roxas's super protective big brother side came out. Not that it ever actually leaves.

"_Relax_, I'll bring over some soup and some books. He surely won't object to that."

Without waiting for an answer, I stood up and gave a short wave goodbye to Roxas and nodded at Axel.

I decided to go over to the library to borrow some books I was sure Sora would like. Heading in, I saw that it was empty as usual. With the exception of Ms. Gainsborough and Zexion. Who's **always** there so that didn't count.

Hm…maybe Zexion could help me find a book. Sora _is_ pretty close to Zexion.

Well, Sora's close to everybody. I frowned. That wasn't exactly a pleasant thought. I wanted to be the only one he was close to. To have him have a smile reserved only for me. Was that too much to ask for? Maybe.

I shook away my depressing thoughts and glanced at Zexion again.

Maybe I should ask…no! Then that will show that Zexion knows Sora more than I do. Can't be having that now can we? Prick. He's smirking at me. It's like he can read my mind or something.

I looked up and down the aisles. So many books…which one should I freaking pick? I know Sora's into romance but I think it would be pretty embarrassing for both of us if I headed down there with a sappy romance novel.

Though I _might_ just do it for the cute blush that is certain to creep over his cheeks.

"Need help finding a book for Sora?"

"What the...?" I swirl around to come face to face with Zexion.

"Fuck, don't do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack," I wheeze, holding my chest.

Zexion just smirked that creepy little smirk of his and held out a book.

"I think Sora will enjoy this book very much," he said and with that he walked away. I had half a mind to fling the book at his head but thought against it. He _was_ trying to be helpful. Not that I needed his help anyway. Oh well, no need in telling Sora he picked it out.

I glanced at the cover.

**_The Notebook _**

_by Nicholas Sparks_

Really Zexion? I grimaced. Would Sora think it was too sappy? I had never even seen the movie. I didn't even know there was a book.

I was thinking about putting it back and choosing a less romantic book but decided against it. The period was almost over and I had a small brunet to go visit afterschool.

I quickly went home after my last class and made some homemade soup before heading to Sora's. And of course, I brought that (overly cheesy) romantic novel. Eh, maybe it was just because I never read these types of books.

Who knew Sora was such a romantic?

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, expecting a cute brunet with a smile of sunshine and warm blue eyes greeting me.

Of course the universe hates me and instead I was met with a pillow to the face and an angry blonde with cold, glaring blue eyes.

"Why did you freaking throw a pillow at me?" I grumble as I tried to move past him to get to Sora's room. Of course he had to block the way. Son of a—

"I told you not to come. Sora's not in the mood for any cheering up. He's been coughing and sneezing for the past half hour." He tried to close the door on me but I quickly stuck my foot in to block it from closing. Yeah, never trying that again. Hurts like a bitch.

"He's my best friend," I shoot back.

"I'm his brother," he hissed back.

"A pretty annoying one if you ask me." Roxas pointed a finger at my face and was about to retort when I heard a cough.

"Roxas, let him in."

My eyes widened at the voice. Sora! Hallelujah! Save me from your crazy protective twin. Roxas winced at the voice and turned slowly around, facing his brother. He was probably mouthing 'Don't let Riku in, he's just going to sex you up!' or something along those lines. I pushed past the grumbling blonde when he was distracted and ran up to Sora who was at the top of the stairs. I quickly smirked at Roxas who I swear looked ready to blow up. He has a freaking brother complex or something. I turned back at Sora who seemed happy to see me. And that's the only invitation I needed.

"Hey, go back inside. You shouldn't be up," I advised him. He gave me a soft, weak smile and nodded. I put my hand at the small of his back and led him to his bedroom.

I noticed Roxas about to run upstairs and into the room as well but with my fast reflexes, I quickly shut the door. And locked it.

Take that, you stupid blonde.

("Riku, open this door!")

Not that I have anything against blondes.

("Stupid, silver haired freak! You better not **touch** him in any way!")

Not making any promises. Again, _stupid_ blonde.

("_Goddamnit_, where are the keys to this room…")

I mean, Roxas is my friend and all but sometimes I really want to strangle him. It's just because our personalities clash and we both feel a bit possessive of Sora.

I always feel like if I wasn't watching Sora, he'd fall off a cliff or something. Not that we have any cliffs here on the island but…yeah you get the point. He's too innocent and naive for his own good.

Kind of like those cute little puppies that wander off if you don't keep a close eye on. Hm...Sora on a leash. Sora with a collar. And a bell.

Why do my thoughts of Sora always stray to this?

I am seriously sexually frustrated.

I gently put Sora down on the bed as he let out another sneeze. He has such an adorable sneeze. Can sneezes be adorable?

I quickly cover him with a blanket and run my hand through his soft brunet hair.

"Riku, you probably shouldn't have come. I could get you sick," he mumbled. I frown at the bags under his eyes and his usually bright eyes looked lifeless. He coughed weakly and rubbed his eye. I paid no mind to what he said and instead snuck under the covers with him on his bed. He gave me a small smile. His smile was still infectious.

But his face was a lot paler than his usual sun kissed skin. I frowned at his state and wished we could swap places.

"What happened? What got you so sick?" I ask. He seemed fine a couple of days ago. Nothing drastic could have happened in such a small amount of time. Sora seemed flustered and sat up weakly but I gently pushed him back down on the bed. He instead snuggled closer to my chest and glanced up at me. Oh shit, I think my heart stopped beating. Or beating at an abnormally fast rate. Neither is a good thing.

Looking this cute had to be illegal. It's nearly killing me to not kiss him.

"I-I had to do something and so I went out in the rain. I mean I thought it wasn't such a big deal and I had an umbrella and everything. Then it got all windy and my umbrella got blown away so I came home soaked." I swear my eye twitched. What was he thinking? I remember that horrible rain storm yesterday. I was just sitting at home, eating some popcorn and watching some lame movie when the love of my life was risking getting pneumonia in the pouring rain.

"Sora, are you crazy! Why were you out so late at night?" Horrible images of Sora going out to meet some mysterious stranger and then fuck in the alleyway came to mind.

See, there's the good stuff that pops in my mind like Sora in a catsuit. Then there's these paranoid shit that pops out later. I hate where my mind leads me sometimes.

"It's…nothing. Just some errands…get some stuff," and then he smiled sweetly at me but it was the sort of smile that just makes me forget everything I was about to say.

"J-just never do that again. I mean…your brother must've been worried." Sora nodded slowly and slid more under the blankets.

"Yeah…he was about to go look for me when I came back. Man, that was the longest and loudest lecture I have ever had," he laughed. Then the thought of why he was out there crossed my mind again. It must've been something important for him to go out in the pouring rain to go get. Meeting a secret lover has come to mind a lot more times than I liked.

"Riku…" he whispered. He was looking at me with those eyes. I can't take this anymore. Just a little more distance and our lips would meet. "It's your birthday in a few days." _And_ leaning back. My eyes widened a bit. My birthday? Wow and I didn't even remember.

"So it is," I say, smiling fondly at him. He smiled back and closed his eyes. I think I heard him humming. _So cute…_

"Oh, Sora. Before I forget," I handed him the plastic bag I was holding. Sora quickly sat up. He looked like a small child ready to open his presents on Christmas day. He took out the container of soup and opened it a little and sniffed it.

"Did you make this?" he asked. I nodded and smiled. Reaching into the bag, I handed him the spoon. He took it gratefully and was about to eat when he glanced at the door.

"Roxas won't let me eat on the bed," he whispered to me. I would've laughed if he didn't look so serious.

Who knows, Roxas might've been listening right outside the door at this very moment.

"Blame it all on me," I said. I ruffled his hair before he started to drink my soup. I then brought up my other bag and handed it to him. He tilted his head in curiosity. Can I just jump him? Just this once? I mean we're alone in his room, him all vulnerable and looking utterly adorable, and me, with all this bottled up emotions. His brother's in the house too but I couldn't care less.

He could be watching for all I care.

Though I'd prefer he didn't.

"What's this?" he asks. I shook out of my thoughts and quickly composed myself.

He crosses his legs and settles the soup on his lap as he reaches into the bag and pulls out the book. I greedily took in his expression. His eyes had lit up and that beautiful smile of his spread across his face. His cheeks were flushed and I wasn't sure if it was because he was sick or because he was just so delighted.

Either way, he looked so happy.

"Riku…I…this…thank you," he said, leaning in to give me a hug. He sprang back last minute though, to my disappointment. "Sorry…wouldn't want to get you sick."

I smirked and then I leaned in to give him a hug.

"You worry too much."

I pulled back reluctantly as he flipped through some of the pages.

"How…did you know I enjoyed romance novels?" he asked, blushing slightly.

"I saw a few lying on your floor when I visited one time," I admitted.

"Haha, you probably think I'm a sap."

"Yeah well, you can be my sap…py best friend," I added in. I wasn't sure why I did that. Maybe I didn't want him to take it the wrong way. A part of me wishes he knew and the other was terrified if he found out.

"I can't believe you got this one though," he continued.

"What's so special about this one?" I asked.

"I love Nicholas Spark's romance novels. A Walk to Remember, The Last Song, Message in a Bottle, Dear John, Nights in Rodanthe…" Sora listed between sips of his soup. Riku hummed to show he was listening. He loved to hear his voice whether he got carried away or not.

I was glad Sora was really into what he was saying. If he wasn't he would've noticed my eyes taking in the sight of his small pink lips wrapping around the spoon. Stupid spoon. He had on this long shirt that covered most of his hand. The shirt was at least two sizes bigger and was slipping off his right shoulder.

Where my eyes were concentrated on at the moment.

Kill me now.

Of course, Sora was oblivious to how much I wanted to ravish him and continued talking.

"I wanted to collect all of them after reading them of course. I read them at the library first and then buy a brand new book to put in my collection. The Notebook was the last one on the list. I guess I wanted to read it last because it was his first published work. Does that make sense? I think it would be his best one, it better not disappoint and they always say the first is always the best and I always save the best for last. And I never saw the movie either," he said, almost all in one breath.

"I'll watch it with you," I stated. I hated romance movies with a passion. They were all cliché and meaningless and stuff in those movies never happened in real life like you wanted to but I'd watch it. With Sora. If he _wanted_ to.

"Really? You don't seem the type to watch these kinds of movies," Sora said, grinning. "Thank you though. For the book. I thought the last person who borrowed the book had lost it and they wouldn't be able to restock for another month. Well, that's what Zexion told me anyway."

Ah, right. Forgot to mention Zexion was the one who gave me the book.

"Actually…Zexion was the one who gave me the book. Because I had trouble finding you one." Why did I have to be such a good person?

"Yeah, but you were the one who handed it to me personally," Sora said, instantly making me feel better. "But tell Zexion I said thanks!" He then started sneezing. I quickly reached over and grabbed a bunch of tissues and handed it to him.

"Get some rest, alright Sora?" He nodded as I took the soup off his lap. He held onto the book though and closed his eyes as soon as his head hit the pillow. I smiled gently and when I saw he was almost asleep and probably wont remember this, I placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Sweet dreams," I whisper as I walked out of the room and closing the door behind me.

And of course to get whacked in the head by the stupid blonde bimbo.

"You better not have laid a finger on him," he said, pointing a finger at my face. I swatted his hand away and glared at him while rubbing my head. He can hit pretty hard.

"Calm down, I didn't touch him in any sexual way." No badly how much I wanted to.

"I didn't_ say_ sexual," Roxas said, crossing his arms. "Just…I didn't want him to get too worked up. I…this is all my fault. I should've kept a better eye on him. I…" I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Roxas, do you know why he did that? What was so important that he couldn't wait?"

Roxas bit his lip and shook his head.

"I can't tell you. Now go before my mom comes back."

And with that I was promptly kicked out of the house.

* * *

Two days after that, Sora was ready to go back to school.

I felt so giddy. I felt so incomplete when he wasn't at school.

These past couple of days, I was literally bored out of my mind. No one to trail after, no one to stare at mindlessly, and no one to make my day better. When did my life revolve around Sora? I knew I was doomed the day I first laid my eyes on him.

"Riku, I know the perfect way to get your little boytoy in your hands," a voice whispered to me. I snapped out of it to face Axel.

We were currently in history class which isn't good due to the fact that I haven't stopped spacing out lately. Our teacher goes way too fast for anyone to copy good notes.

"He's not a boytoy," I hissed back. He smiles and reaches into his bag to pull out a flyer.

"Just read it," he whispers back before going back to copying notes. I glance at the teacher to make sure he wasn't looking before glancing at the poster. Breathe Deception? They were coming here? That was one of Sora's favorite bands.

"Shit, Axel, you're the fucking best."

"Don't go thanking me yet. All I gave you was the poster. You'll have to win those tickets," he whispered and giving me a wink. Suddenly, Mr. Leonhart appeared before our desks.

"Do you two have something to share with the rest of the class?" he asked, glaring coldly at the both of us. We both quickly shook our heads and he continued teaching. I let out a sigh and smiled down at the poster.

He is _so_ going to run into my arms. And then I'll run my hands down his sides and preferably in his pants, all the while licking up and down his neck.

Aaaand, this wasn't where my mind was supposed to go.

Not that I was complaining.

Just that it probably wouldn't be wise to get a hard on during class with one of the strictest teachers in the school.

After class, my eyes quickly searched the paper again. The contest was being held in Twilight Town.

My eyes widened.

_Struggle tournament?_

I remember Sora talking about it on his first day at the school.

"So, you up for it?" Axel's voice broke my thoughts. I smirked and shoved the paper back to him.

"Naturally." I give him a grin to match.

* * *

_So…guess what? I'm going to Twilight Town! It's perfect, right before spring break. I will miss Sora terribly but it's going to be worth seeing the look on his face when I present the tickets to him. _

_That sounds like I'm convinced that I'm going to win._

_Obviously, I am. I mean, I have to. For Sora._

_I am so pumped up. I hope I won't suck too terribly. I never even played 'Struggle' before. Doesn't sound too hard. Whacking people with sticks? _

_Sounds pretty easy to me._

_Axel has really pulled through. Sure I hate him terribly sometimes but other times he's a pretty great friend._

_And with the whole sensitive thing. _

_I think I'm a sensitive guy._

_Only around Sora though. I would never be caught dead acting like that with anybody else._

_The visit to Sora's house was really one of the best moments of my life. That's not sad is it? I wish I didn't have to hold back. I wish I could hold him like I want to and not hesitate and get scared of what he would think. I want to nuzzle my face in his soft hair and press kisses all over his face. I want to hold his hand and just lay there forever to look at his peaceful sleeping form. There is just so much I hold in and I feel like I'm about to burst._

_Is this normal?_

_Considering it's Sora...then yeah._

* * *

**A/N: **I think I'm going to answer you guys here next time. I feel like writing a more serious fanfic. To test out my angsts and stuff. Even though I hate angst. OH well, you need to move out of your comfort zone at some point right?

Thanks to **SoraKat67, Kichou, Cilla, **and** x3AmberLovex3** for reviewing(: Love hearing from you guys. Gonna say review please in different languages. CAUSE I CAN.

_Review onegai shimasu_

_or is it kudasai?_


	4. Common Interests and Birthday Parties

**A/N:** I think I wrote a bit more in this one than previous ones. I had a bit of a writer's block and doubts of this fic. I kinda wish it wasn't in first person POV. Like only the book could've been in POV but whatever, too late now.

Song: Secrets by OneRepublic

* * *

_Chapter 3- Common Interests_

_I still have a week before spring break. I sent my application and everything and all I need to do is get on the plane._

_So here goes on to the third step. __Common interests. _

_Don't people feel all giddy when they find out someone likes the same things you do? I know it at least gets me to have more to speak about with the person. And you connect. 'Oh wow we like the same music. We must be soulmates!' Yeah I know all of you have done that at least once in your lifetime._

_I know Sora plenty enough. I mean we've been friends for three years. That has got to count for something. Well, he did think I was strange that first year we met but that was only because Axel made me seem like such a freak._

* * *

"Riku, what are you doing here?"

"Holy—!"

"Shh…you're in a library, in case you forgot," Sora said, smiling gently at me. I have got to stop freaking out in the library. And that smile certainly didn't help my heart calm down. I quickly stuffed my book into my bag, and turned around to face him fully. I noticed Sora eyeing where I placed my book and I quickly brought his attention back to me.

"Oh…I was just going to…borrow some romance novels," I said, looking through the worn down binding on the books. I glanced at Sora to see his reaction but all I got was a confused one.

"Romance? I didn't know you liked reading those kinds of books…or any books at all for that matter," he admitted, rubbing his neck shyly as he looked up at me.

"Yeah, I love them," I said as I continued skimming the books without really paying attention to them. I never said I was _actually_ going to read them.

"I thought I would be the only guy to like them to be honest," the blue eyed beauty mumbled as he plopped down on the ground next to me.

"Nah, I know a lot of gay guys who like romance novels."

Sora snapped his head up to look at me with widened eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything." This was all part of my plan to out Sora quicker so I know I have at least a small chance.

"I—I have to go," the nervous teen said quickly as he shot up and was about to run away when I quickly grabbed his arm.

"Hey, Sora, calm down. I was just kidding around. Unless…you really are gay." I tried not sounding so hopeful but it came out anyway.

"Can't we talk about this later?" he muttered. I felt like I was his mother scolding him for doing something wrong and that in itself is a bit creepy and a bit saddening.

I didn't want him to feel like he was doing anything wrong. So I let go.

"Thanks," he said, rubbing his arm. Guess I held on a bit too tightly. I apologized and gave him a cheesy smile like he does to me. He smiled back and we just stood there smiling stupidly at one another but really I didn't mind at all.

"Um…Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you looking in the Horrors section?"

* * *

So next up to matching Sora's interests with my own: playing the guitar. He doesn't know how to play it himself but I've seen him eyeing the guitars whenever we past by the music store near his home.

That's when I decided I would take him to the café near my house to see some musicians play. I think he'd love it.

And then he'll love me.

And then in the backseat of a car we'll have flaming, hot—

"Riku!"

"Huh?"

I glance from my seat to see Roxas glaring down at me.

"What?" I snap. Dumb blonde ruining my nice fantasies about his twin brother. Well this is awkward.

"I said what time do we meet up?" He was met with a confused look.

"Meet up?" And for the fifth time today, he gave me his you-fucking-serious look.

"Yeah. For the café thing?" Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. What? You are not going." Roxas raised his eyebrow at me.

"Yeah I am. So are Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and I think Marluxia if he's up for it."

"What! Marluxia? What the fuck? Who the hell invited him? What? Why are all of you going? Who invited all of you?" I really couldn't control myself. It was supposed to be a special moment between Sora and I. Where I show him his first live performance and then he thanks me and afterwards we can finally admit our feelings to each other.

Why does God hate me?

Other than the fact that I'm gay. Haha, I make myself laugh.

"…and then Marluxia overheard Axel and Demyx talking about it so he wanted in."

Goddamn, if you're going to talk at least make sure you have the person's attention.

"Start over, start over!" I growl. Roxas glared at me and I guess I was acting like an overgrown child at that moment but I really didn't care. How did they hear about it anyway?

"I overheard you and Sora talking on the phone when you guys were planning it and then I asked could I come and Sora was all yeah sure so that was when I was going to go but then Axel found out about it and you know he goes wherever we go but then he told Zexion to come along and Zexion always drags Demyx wherever he goes, then Marluxia overheard Axel and Demyx talking about it one day and he decided to come along."

I wanted to kill all these people.

Sora was too nice to say no. I wonder if that's a good thing or a bad thing…

What else could go wrong?

* * *

Never think to yourself that nothing else will go wrong because if the universe hates you enough, it will.

Sora couldn't make it.

He had some 'things' to take care of. What? What things? Did he have some secret boyfriend/girlfriend or something? I don't even know. What's the point of me going if he's not?

Better call up the annoying one.

"_Hello?"_

"Roxas? Yeah, I'm not going to the performance thing today."

"_What! Why not?"_

"Because…I don't feel well," I lied. That wasn't technically a lie. I actually didn't feel well. Because Sora bailed out on me. And now I feel like a big baby.

"_You have to go!"_ I have to raise my eyebrows at this.

"Um…why?"

"_B-because…I want you to!"_ I widened my eyes.

"Roxas…is there something you need to tell me?"

"_Uh…"_

"Are you in love with me?"

"_What? Just come alright?"_

Aaaand he hung up.

Great. I guess it would make it pretty obvious if Sora bails and then I don't show up.

I showed up at around the time the show was going to start. I was still upset that Sora wasn't going to be there. Running a hand through my hair, I finally walked to the entrance of that small café.

What the?

It was freaking locked.

Why is it not opened yet?

Did I get the date and time right?

Pretty sure I did.

And then I spotted it. A small note right in front of the door. It had a small key attached to it.

I cautiously began to read it. It wasn't going to be some ransom note was it?

_Hey Riku,_

_Really glad you found this letter because if you didn't everything would've been ruined. _

_Anyway, I'm holding everyone you love right here and if you want to ever see them again, you better come to the beach near Port Royal. Or else._

_Love,_

_Anonymous_

I sighed. Did Sora really think he could fool me? How cute. I doubt somebody threatening me in a letter would sign off with 'love.'

Nonetheless, this officially got my attention.

With a smile and a shove of the paper in my back pocket, I start walking towards the beach, twirling the keychain around my finger.

* * *

I started whistling as I made my way to the beach. And it wasn't because I felt like it. Well…yeah but it was because I was actually kind of scared.

What? A grown senior can't be scared of the dark?

Whistling made me less scared.

Right now, it seemed to make it scarier though. It showed how eerily quiet the place was. Why was no one out? It wasn't that late. Was it? I checked my watch. Nope, still 6:30.

I started to speed up my steps but not enough so if someone _were_ to spot me, I wouldn't have looked like a total wuss running for my life.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around me from behind and a blindfold covered my widened eyes.

And my hands got handcuffed. Great.

Of course I started freaking out and kicking around and yelling out but the person stuck something in my mouth.

By all that is holy, I'm going to pass out from—a lollipop?

I tasted it and indeed it was a lollipop.

"Riku, calm down. It's me, Sora."

I was already calm when he started talking. I nudged the lollipop to the side of my mouth so I could talk.

"Sora, what, why am I in a blindfold and handcuffs?"

"It's a surprise. C'mon." He gingerly took my hand in his.

And then I thought about how the hell did Sora…tiny 5'6" Sora…got me in handcuffs and blindfolded me.

Like seriously? That kind of hurt my pride a bit.

"Man, Riku you're going to love it. I worked really, really hard on it."

"Wait, what is it?"

"That's the surprise, obviously."

"I don't…" I trailed off, confused.

"Riku…you didn't forget what day it was today did you?"

Today…today…hm. All I remember for today was the performance I was going to take Sora to.

"Um…Good Friday?"

"No, that's next week! It's your birthday! I can't believe you forgot..." My eyes widened underneath the blindfold as I mouthed 'Oh…'

"We're here." I felt Sora's hands untie the fold and I didn't realize I had my eyes closed. I opened them slowly and I seriously couldn't believe it. The beach was lighted up with lanterns and candles. It never looked more amazing than it did now. The sun setting and it just brought out the illuminate light from the lanterns. I felt oddly calm...

"Surprise!" I nearly jumped five feet in the air as people jumped out from the tables set up. Alright the calm atmosphere was gone but appreciated the new joyful feel the place seemed to bring. Everyone was there. And I meant everybody that I knew. Sora then unlocked the handcuffs and gave me a wide smile. I was too surprised to actually say anything but hold my head with one hand.

"Happy Birthday, Riku," he said, giving me a big hug. I held him back tightly and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

Everybody came forward and either gave me a pat on the back or a big 'Happy Birthday man!' All I could mutter back was a small 'thanks' as I tried taking it all in.

I still held onto Sora tightly, afraid to lose him the crowd.

"Sora…you put this whole thing together?" I asked after finding my voice.

"Well kind of. Roxas and Axel helped too," he said, as a pink tinge crept on his cheeks. "Um, that's why I was out in the rain. To get the lanterns. The people selling them were going to throw them out because they were ripped but I knew I could try to fix them so I bought all of them"

"They look great, I can't believe you fixed all of them. Wait…_I _was the reason you were out there that night?" The brunet gave a guilty grin as he shrugged. Even though that made me super happy that my stranger fucking theory was thrown out, I felt immense guilt. "Sora, don't ever do that again. Any birthday is perfect if you're there."

"Haha, someone's feeling cheesy today," he replied, flicking my nose. Now c'mon, I brought your swim trunks. Let's go swimming!"

"How do you have my swim trunks?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He blushed again as he coughed.

"You left it over my house one time. The last time we went swimming," he explained. Oh right. That was the first time I had attempted to seduce Sora. Good times, good times.

"Let's go get changed then."

We changed quickly in the stalls—separately unfortunately—and then joined the others in the water. It's been a while since I swam at the beach.

I began stretching exercises and hoped Sora would turn my way. I try not to be conceited but I appreciate my body. That does NOT make me egoistic. Stupid Axel. I looked at Sora and narrowed my eyes at the idiots he was with. He was laughing with Axel and Roxas. Must they always take all of his attention? Goddammit. Even though I was a bit peeved, I took the time to appreciate his body. He had a nice lean, swimmer's body and beautiful bronze skin. My eyes dipped lower to where the elastic band met his hips. Those angular hips that I really wanted to hold.

The brunet suddenly turned his glimmering eyes towards me (my eyes quickly snapped back up) and if it were possible, an even brighter smile lit up on his face. He bounced his way towards me and held my hand. Could he not feel me heating up whenever he touches me?

"Riku, you're going to love your present," he said.

You?

I think that would make me the happiest man alive.

"I still can't believe you did this all for me. Thank you, Sora," I said, leaning in to give another hug. He immediately wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back.

"You deserve it," was his reply. I tried inserting into my memory the way he had his head tilted upwards to look at me, the way his cheeks were lightly tinted with pink, how his lips were quirked with this small secretive small, and how his eyes just gleamed of happiness, happy that he made _me_ happy.

How his arms were tightly wound around my waist and how my hands were pressed tightly on the small of his back and how he didn't seem to mind at all. I tried to take a picture of this exact moment in my head, how much in love I was. And how he didn't have a clue.

"Riku?"

I snapped out of it and glanced down. He had let go and took a few steps back.

"Sorry, I'm guessing this isn't what you really imagined your birthday to be like," he said, giving a nervous smile with a hand behind his head.

"Stupid," I muttered. He tilted his head sideways with a confused look.

"Huh?" I stepped forward and put my hands on his shoulders. He seemed surprised but didn't say anything.

"I said stupid. You're not stupid but what you're saying is stupid. Do you honestly think I don't like what you did for me? I couldn't care less if you made my party in a dumpster in an alleyway or had just invited some clown. I couldn't care less because all I want to do is spend…my birthday with you."

"I…I…" he stammered with a brilliant red hue on his face.

"It's alright; you don't have to say anything. Just know that I love it. And I love all the effort you put into this." And I love you.

"Thanks," he said, the smile coming back.

"Oh, I have something for you," I said quickly, before my nerves were gone. He scrunched his eyebrows as he scratched his head.

"Uh Riku, I think it's supposed to be the other way around," he said, laughing. God, how I want to kiss him. How could he seriously not see it?

"No, you'll love it. You were supposed to get it anyway," I said as I reached into my pocket and pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper. I tried straightening it out as I cleared my throat.

"It's a poem I wrote. I-I know how much you love poetry and writing and…so I wanted to give you this." Sora widened his eyes and opened his mouth to speak but I placed a finger on his lips. I resisted the urge to stroke his bottom lip. I quickly removed my finger and cleared my throat.

"Just…listen." I glanced down at the paper and was about to start reading from the paper.

"_Blue eyes of beauty_

_Eyes of grace_

_Take just one look _

_And my thoughts erase_

_Soft, tanned skin_

_Glowing like the sun_

_Fingers skim lightly_

_How my heart aches a ton_

_Your spirit is a bird_

_Flying high in the sky_

_Y__our spirit run__s__ free_

_Please d__on't say goodbye_

_Straps won't keep you down_

_Your world will never be small_

_Cages won't lock you up_

_I'll catch you if you fall_

_Silhouette dreams_

_Silky white wings_

_Drifting farther away_

_How my heart sings_

_Dreaming and doubtful_

_Holding the love for you within_

_Praying that one day_

_You'll fly back to me once again."_

I finished but still kept staring at my crappy handwriting. I was afraid to see his reaction. Would he get it? Slowly I lifted my face to glance at his.

Was that a tear? On instinct, my hand lifted and with my thumb I wiped it away while still caressing his cheek. He gave me a huge smile and gave me a hug.

"It's so beautiful. Did you write it all by yourself?" he asked, looking up at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

"Well I had some help with the poem writing but this is solely based on me," I told him. I held him in front of me and looked deep into his eyes.

"W-who is it?" he asked. "The person you wrote about in the poem, I mean."

I had a feeling he knew. Sora couldn't be that dense. After all, I had said it was for him. This is it. I opened my mouth and was about to confess when a huge blinding pain hit the back of my pain.

"Aw shit! What the fuck!" I growled as I turned around. Axel looked at me sheepishly as he came running towards us.

"Sorry, Roxas hit the volleyball the wrong way."

"You threw it funny!" the blonde defending as he joined us. Great, I knew I shouldn't have done it here with all these people.

"Hey, why don't you guys join us?" Axel asked. I faced him with an I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-don't-leave look. The redhead backed up a few steps with his arms raised up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt or anything!" he apologized. Roxas also mumbled a sorry but he didn't really look all that apologetic.

"We'd love to join." I turned to face Sora with a hurt look. Was this his way of rejecting me? Sora took my hand and gave a small smile.

"We can talk later," he said as he dropped my hand to walk alongside his twin. I sighed and held my bridge of my nose with two fingers tightly. Axel patted my back and let out a sad, dramatic sigh as he glanced at the twin's backs.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be helping me?" I snapped, moving away from his hand.

"Hey, I didn't know you guys were having a moment! You should've done it faster."

I swear if he didn't have a present ready for me, his jaw's going to get hit again for the second time this year.

* * *

After the whole blowing out the candles on the cake bit, it was present time. I must've looked like a small kid on Christmas but maybe it was because these people actually care about me and I really didn't want a fancy car or expensive, designer clothes.

I opened Roxas's first and saw he had knitted me a sweater.

A sweater? Made by Roxas?

I glanced up at him with a smile and a confused look.

"Roxas…you knit?" I said. I really tried not to laugh because that would be rude. I didn't find it weird that Roxas could knit, I just found it weird that he knitted for me? The thought of Roxas in a rocking chair knitting is just hilarious to me. Sora wrapped an arm around his brother's neck.

"He's super good at it!" he complimented. Roxas's face turned a dark red as he playfully shoved Sora away, embarrassed.

Sora laughed and patted Roxas's head goodheartedly. He had put on a button up shirt after swimming around but it wasn't completely buttoned up. I had to keep myself from staring on multiple occasions and I think Roxas was beginning to notice.

"I like it. Thanks, Rox. Even if it is weird that you're in love with me," I said, giving him a side hug.

"Shut up, nobody said I was in love with you, conceited jerk," the blonde twin said, shoving me away lightly, and blushing a dark red.

"Yeah you're right because you're in love with Axel."

"Yeah...hey what? I mean no!" Chuckling, I ruffled his hair and glanced down at the sweater.

It was a dark blue sweater with a soft hood and a pretty neat design on the front. Cool.

Axel had given me a really nice looking metal lighter. I didn't bother telling him I didn't smoke anymore.

"Did you engrave this on?" I asked, flipping the lighter over. It had my name carved in nicely written script and a small fire emblem next to it.

"Yeah, my brother helped me a bit but that was all my idea," he said, clapping my shoulder. After going through everybody's gifts, Sora came up to me with a shy look on his face. His was the last one.

"U-um…here," Sora said, holding out a box. It was small but I couldn't have been happier. I quickly opened the box and almost gasped in surprise. It was two Paopu fruit shaped necklaces. I swear something just lodged into my throat. I couldn't speak. Was this his way of confessing?

"I made these a month ago but I didn't know when to give it to you so what better day to give you a present than your birthday? I know this may seem really weird coming from a friend but the legend never really states it had to be a romantic connection so I thought, hey I want to spend the rest of my life connected with my best friend," Sora said, lifting one of the necklaces and walking around me.

Oh, so it wasn't him confessing. Though it didn't make me any less happy. Well maybe just a slight bit.

He held my silver hair back as he clipped the necklace around my neck. I did the same for him and I resisted the urge to run my hands down the smooth skin on his neck.

"Thanks, Sora. I love it so much."

"Hey guys!" a new voice chirped up. I reluctantly looked away from Sora's face to Kairi who was now hugging Sora's right arm. I couldn't help my eyes from narrowing. I knew about her huge crush on Sora. Well…_everybody_ knew about her crush on Sora. She didn't exactly keep it hidden. She was a sweet girl and I liked her. When she's not around Sora. "Hey, Kairi," Sora greeted.

"Happy Birthday, Riku!" she said, handing me a can of beer.

"Thanks. How did you get beer?" I asked, opening the can. Sora looked ready to protest but just smiled and shrugged.

"Zack probably got them," he said, looking nervous when Kairi handed him a can.

"I got one for you too," she said. The brunet looked uncomfortable. His redheaded companion just stood next to him and stared.

"Hey, if Sora doesn't want to drink, he doesn't have to." I winced. I might've sounded a bit too harsh there. Kairi widened her eyes and backed off a bit.

"Sorry, it's just I thought he might want to let loose for a bit," she said.

"It's alright. I guess I can drink just a little bit." I turned to Sora and saw that he already opened his can. He held the can up to his mouth and took a sniff. How he possibly held onto that innocence for 17 years of life, I would never know.

A little pink tongue peeked out from those soft lips of his as he tasted a bit of the beer. He suddenly retracted and held the can away from his face.

"Ugh, how do you guys like this?" he grimaced. I chuckled as he tried to get the taste off his tongue.

"You get used to it," I said as I gulped down from my can. Sora looked at me wide eyed and decided to try again. Soon, he was okay with the taste. I was a bit worried. Sora didn't seem the type to have high alcohol tolerance. I think he's the only seventeen year old kid I know that hasn't had alcohol his whole life. It made me kind of sad that Sora has to grow up. I feel like I'm responsible for protecting him in a way. Like he needs me, I need him kind of way.

I'm making sure I'm not leaving him at this party in case he got drunk.

Soon Sora wanted to try things other than beer. I tried to warn him, I really did but there was a teensy part of me that kind of wanted to know how he would be like while drunk. I'm a terrible person, I know!

"Hey Riku!" Sora shouted.

"Sora, I'm right here," I chuckled, patting his shoulder to calm him. He smiled and then started to laugh. Right, starting to get worried. I held his arm to steady him. His tanned skin felt warm and his face was red. First timer, all right.

"I feel a bit funny," he muttered to himself before falling backwards. I quickly caught him and lowered him onto the sand.

"I think that's enough for one night," I said, lightly taking the glass cup from his hands. He didn't say anything but just stared at the sky.

"I'm glad you wrote me that poem," he said quietly. I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol talking or if he was just a bit buzzed.

"I really liked it," he continued. "I didn't know you liked writing poems so I'll admit, I was really surprised."

"I…I love to write," I lied. Well it wasn't really a full on lie. I only wrote when necessary in school and I'd say I was pretty okay at it.

"Mhm." He had his eyes closed but I wasn't sure if he was sleeping or not.

"Um…I love reading too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, not just romance. I happen to love The Catcher in the Rye," I said, knowing it was Sora's favorite book. He sat up and looked at me. And not just a normal look. I felt as if he knew everything and it made me feel vulnerable and weak. Then it passed. He just smiled and nodded.

"Really good book right?" he said, leaning one arm on his leg.

"Y-yeah."

"Riku?"

"Hm?" He leant forward and I swear I was going to fall back but I stayed there, confused. Was he going to kiss me? He reached out his hand as if to cup my face. I almost reached out my hands to touch his sides but then his hand went upwards and he tucked a strand of hair back.

"Sorry," he mumbled before standing up. I tried collecting my thoughts and voice.

"Uh…it's no big."

The night left me feeling strangely…empty.

* * *

_My birthday was last week and it was one of the best days of my life. But kind of also one of the strangest. I felt happy yet I felt a bit sad. Have you ever had that?_

_Maybe it was because I didn't receive what I wanted most._

_Well there's more time to mull around that later. Sora and I hung out the same as usual but there was something different about it. _

_Everytime we would touch, he would sort of back away a little. It wasn't really noticeable but I noticed. And that in itself made my heart break._

_Tomorrow is my flight to Twilight Town. I'm hoping once I win these tickets, things will finally begin to change between us. _

_Hopefully._

* * *

**A/N:** I'm hungry...Kay next up is Twilight Town trip. Yuuuuus. I think I actually have a lot of ideas for that but ugh not looking forward for writing out Struggle battles.

Thanks to **Kichou, stomponmyheart, x3AmberLovex3, SoraKat97,** and **KawaiiKisu** for reviewing (:


End file.
